Triad
by nightflutterheart
Summary: AU/Collection of inter-connected one-shots/Dean centric: Dean has to come to terms with the triad bond between him, his brother, and his best friend Hallie-if he can. The triad bond: just another way the universe tried to make the Winchesters' life complicated and screwed up. Rated M only for suggestive themes. Dean/OC alluded Sam/OC no wincest
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome all to my first story. This is probably not an idea to everyone's liking; it's pretty weird, so don't read if you don't like. If you do, then enjoy and please review. So keep in mind that I'm not 100% pleased with this chapter-it's more of a filler for background info for the coming one-shots. **

**I do not own supernatural: if i did, the boys wouldn't be wearing shirts most of the time. **

* * *

Thinking back, Dean Winchester realized that he should have known. Or at least suspected, had some sort of feeling, vibe-one of those base instincts that he'd come to rely on as a hunter. The type of instinct that usually ended up saving his life, or Sam's, or Hallie's or that of an innocent. The type of instinct that made him drop to the ground before monsters could tackle him, the instinct that made him do a double take when a so-called innocent appeared human.

Apparently, his instinct wasn't useful when it came to alerting him that he'd become part of some kind of weird, kinky sex triangle.

At least, that's how he saw it. Sam said that it was much more than that, that it was _all_ a lot more than that, and that when he called it that—a kinky sex triangle, he only mocked and diminished its worth. But Dean was Dean, and he couldn't help it. It was part of his nature to look at things in a sarcastic manner, and if he was honest with himself, this whole thing freaked him out and very nearly grossed him out. And who could blame him? He literally had to share a girl with his brother to stay alive.

It was true that he'd be the first to volunteer his services (body) for a ménage a trois. He was always up for a beautiful woman, and really, how could he say no to _two_ beautiful women? He couldn't. But even he had his limits, i.e. a threesome with another guy. He'd never do that. He was so firm in his beliefs that he'd go back to Hell before he had a threesome with a second guy, much less with the second guy being his brother. And Dean didn't like Hell at all. He'd been there, done that, wasn't anxious for Part II of Dean's Horror Story.

Of course, this was different, but in some ways the idea of it all made him just as uncomfortable. No, he didn't engage in any physical activity with his brother, the idea of it made him sick. And yet, he and Sam took turns going at it with their best friend. Dean had learned a while ago that the universe had made it its own little entertainment in screwing over Winchesters, and this whole almost-a-three-way-but-not was no different. He knew there were days that Hallie could hardly stand to look at herself in the mirror because of the thoughts that overwhelmed her. She felt cheap and dirty and slutty, and Dean knew that the worst thought that ran through her mind had been that she liked it. She _liked_ being touched by Sam, and she _liked_ being touched by Dean-at least when the bond took over. This thought consumed her more than any of the others.

After the bombshell had been dropped, Castiel had patiently explained that these things tended to happen, that Hallie and the bond between the three of them was necessary for he, Dean, and Sam to carry out their tasks of saving the world just about every other day. But seriously? A freaking triad bond? Dean had seriously thought he'd been put through just about everything, but even this one had caught him completely by surprise. Castiel had told him that he wasn't sure how these things happened, although it hadn't been Him. This had, in turn, infuriated Dean. He had been pretty certain that he'd had enough of other superior powers controlling every damn aspect of his life, but now some unknown force had also added this to everything? Freaking perfect.

The Winchesters had met Hallie at a young age, in the middle of a hunt. Or at least, Dean had. He'd been sixteen at the time, and he'd gone ahead with John on a hunt while twelve year old Sammy manned the fort. And by the fort, he meant the library. Dean and John had been investigating a string of child kidnappings that were the work of the actual Boogey Man. Dean had had the nagging suspicion that perhaps they shouldn't have left Sammy alone, but John had dismissed that fact. The evidence led him to believe that the monster had only been taking children of ten and younger.

_"Your brother's fine, Dean. Now make sure you lay—" John never finished his sentence as a crashing sound filled the room of the abandoned house they were searching, the ceiling above them caving in. Immediately both Winchesters raised their guns, loaded with silver bullets dipped in rosewater. _

Thinking back, Dean was relieved he hadn't been a trigger happy teenager, shooting at the first shadow that flickered.

_ Moaning filled the room as a form began moving among the mess of cracked, rotting floorboards that had crashed to the ground. Finally, a face peered at them, bright blue eyes widening in fear as she took sight of them. A whimper left her lips as she cowered away. Dean felt a jolt of recognition, but he couldn't place it. _

_ "P-please d-don't h-hurt m-me," she cried, tears spilling down her cheeks. Dean shot an accusing look at his father, and it wasn't for scaring the girl. She obviously looked older than ten, and judging by the way her dark brown hair was matted and twisted, and her face covered in dirt and grime, she hadn't just climbed in here as a dare from a friend. The long scratches on her forearms proved that fact. _

_ "Good thing it only goes after ten year olds and under, dad. It wins pedophile of the year." Dean snapped, glowering at his father. The look John shot him told him to be silent even better than words would have before he turned his attention to the girl, expression softening only slightly. _

_ "We're not here to hurt you kid. That thing, that thing that took you here, where is it?" _

_ "It's gone. I-I think it's l-looking f-for m-more." she stuttered. John nodded once, and then turned to Dean. _

_ "Dean, you take her and the Impala and head back to Sam. He called earlier and said he was heading back to the room. I don't think it'll—but just in case." Dean didn't even argue. _

_ "Okay. Call me when you kill the thing." He said as he turned to the blue-eyed girl, and offered his hand. She looked uncertainly at John, but when she locked eyes with Dean, he saw relief flood them. This seemed to confuse her just as much as it confused him. She took his hand gingerly, and grimaced as he helped her stand._

_ "You hurt too bad to walk?" he asked her. She tested her strength on both legs, and he saw her left ankle wobble and she winced. _

_ "I think it's twisted." She said, and pain laced her words. She added a little more weight to her left leg, and she almost cried out. "Maybe worse." _

_ "C'mon, Dean, we don't have all day. I have to lay a trap. Get her out of here and get to Sam." John barked as he searched the room. _

_ "Yeah dad, I'm goin'." Dean called over his shoulder. "Here, hold this." He said, thrusting his shotgun in her hands. She blinked in surprise, and before she could protest he swooped her up in his arms with ease. She didn't protest; if anything she pressed herself closer to him as he carried her out to the car. He deposited her in the passenger seat and quickly ran to the trunk, grabbing a rag and a bottle of water. It was warm from staying in the trunk all day, but it was the best he had. Dean hopped into the drivers seat, handing her the items. _

_ "You can try and clean yourself up with that a bit, until we get to the motel." He said as he started the engine. As he turned the car onto the road and off from the dirt driveway of the abandoned house, he reached into his jacket pocket, finding his phone. _

_ "Sam are you in the motel room?" he asked as soon as his younger brother answered the phone. He could practically see his brother roll his eyes. _

_ "No, I'm being eaten by the Boogey Man as we speak." _

_ "Don't say that. Lock the door and line the doors and windows with salt. Make sure you get the bathroom too," Dean quickly ordered. _

_ "But we never found out if it actually worked against the Boogey Man, and its not like its going to come here. I'm too old for it." Sam said grimly. _

_ "Well you might as well as try then. Dad and I just found a girl who I guess was locked up in the house, and she's what, fourteen?" he looked to the girl for confirmation, and she nodded. "Yeah, fourteen. So do as I say. And check under the bed, and in the closet for those creepy grate things." _

_ "I'm not four Dean. I know." _

_ "Yeah, yeah, alright Samantha." Dean said, and Sam hung up. _

_ "Sam's your brother." The girl said as he stowed his phone away. Dean glanced over at her. She'd managed to remove most of the grime from her face, and she actually looked quite pretty. Too bad he never went younger. _

_ "Yeah, he's my brother. And I'm Dean." _

"_Hallie." _

"_So what happened to you, Hallie? Anybody we can contact for you? Mom, dad, grandparent. aunt or uncle? Crazy cousin?" Dean asked. The girl shook her head sadly.  
"It's just me," she said, and he frowned. _

_ "Well where do you live?" he asked, and she shrugged. _

_ "Wherever. I lived in that house for a little while, but then…" she shivered. "Then one day something moved in. I saw it before it saw me, so I ran away. But then one of the other homeless kids I knew went missing, and I had a feeling," her voice cracked, and her eyes filled with tears. Dean's eyes peeled away from the road to look at her for a moment. _

_ "And?" he prompted softly. _

_ "And Jody—it took him. His neck—it was—he was dead," she finally managed to say. "That was two weeks ago. So I made an anonymous call to the police, and I watched them come but they didn't find anything. And how could they check? They only ever seem to know about us when they find our bodies in the streets, and this time, there wasn't even a body. So then I thought I was crazy, but then Kiley was missing to, the day before yesterday. So last night I tried to sneak in while I though it was away, but it wasn't. It kept me in one of the closets while—" she broke off, her head falling into her hands as she shook with silent sobs. _

_ "It was eating Kiley, and it said I was next but then there was a car outside, and it left, so I tried to run, and that's when I fell through the floor." She said, and he nodded, his green eyes assessing her. He couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of trauma she'd been through. _

_ "You're safe now. See, my dad, my brother and me, we stop these kinds of things from happening. We hunt things like that and save people," he said, and her eyes widened. _

_ "There's _more_?" she screeched, and he winced, his grip tightening on the steering wheel as he admonished himself. _Way to go, Dean. Freak her out.

_ "Look, I mean it. You're safe with us. With me," he found himself adding. "I'll make sure you're taken care of," he promised. And she looked at him with such trusting blue eyes that he didn't even dare doubt himself. _

He should have known something way up then, with the way he felt so familiar to her, with the way that she fit in so perfectly with him and Sam. He wondered just what his father had known back then, because it had never ceased to amaze him when his father had allowed her to start hunting with them. Of course, it had come with conditions—she needed to study and train under Bobby for a year, but by the time her sixteenth birthday had rolled around, she was on the road with them. They'd become so inseparable. Dean sighed as he thought back to when Sam had left for Stanford on his own, how disoriented and unhappy Hallie had been for the longest time. Yeah, he should have definitely suspected something-all those times that he and Sam had gotten into arguments and gone their separate ways; more than half the time they made up for her sake, because she became a mess. Later of course, they found out why. Their triad bond kept them connected, and both brothers emotions bottling up in Hallie.

Dean set his now-empty beer back onto the counter, ignoring the beautiful woman that was eyeing him from across the bar. Since the triad bond had kicked in close to six months ago he hadn't bedded a single other woman than Hallie. He felt too dirty doing, felt like he was just using Hallie. He doubted she was even aware-but, then again, not much slipped past her due to their bond and her own observance, but he respected her too much to even get caught up with another woman for a one night stand. Meaningless sex... if there was one thing that this bond had done, it was put things like sex into perspective for him.

_Sam'd be proud,_ he thought bitterly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for continuing on. So from here on out, the "chapters" are shorter, and are more like one-shots. If you have any questions or suggestions, feel free to PM me! **

**I don't own SPN**

* * *

"Damn it Hallie," Dean groaned as he woke. The cheap motel room was lit only by the moonlight that streamed in from the window, but it was enough to deliver Dean's glare to the girl that slept beside him. Well, that had been sleeping before she'd been awoken by him.

"What now, Dean?" Being the poor, sorry hunters they were, the most they could afford out of their already cheap motel rooms were the two beds. Being a group of three meant that Hallie was always the one that had to bed hop, sometimes sharing a bed with Dean, sometimes with Sam. They'd been doing it for years, and the rules were simple. Let me get my sleep, don't take the covers, stay on your side of the bed, don't have your happy time, I shouldn't even be in the room (that had been something Hallie had been adamant about with both boys) yadda, yadda, yadda. It was a system that worked for them, generally dictated by the following: Which bed was closest to the door after a long day's work, which Winchester had annoyed her least, and who had the least injuries. Sam had a bruised rib, so he'd gotten his own bed for the last couple of nights, and so Hallie had to share a bed with Dean. It hadn't been a problem.

Only it was.

She was restless in her sleep, and she couldn't seem to keep still. She rolled, kicked, and flailed, took the sheets and blankets, and lately she'd taken to cuddling. Cuddling wasn't manly, and Dean Winchester was very much a manly-man.

Tonight was a blanket stealing and cuddling night.

Somehow, she'd managed to take over most of the bed and keep the blanket to herself, leaving Dean on the edge of the right side of the bed. Furthermore, she was almost snuggling into his shoulder.

"Wha…?" she asked groggily as she blinked sleepily. Dean had to admit that she actually did look pretty friggin' cute, sleepy like that, and it wouldn't be _that_ unmanly to cuddle with his best friend. Besides, she didn't look like she'd remember in the morning.

"You're taking up all the bed again," he whispered. Hallie yawned, glancing back behind her at the vast expanse of bed that wasn't being laid upon.

"So?" she asked him, some of the sleep creeping out of her as she gave him a toothy grin. He wasn't amused.

"I'm going to roll over you if you don't move." He threatened. She lifted an eyebrow at him as she lay back down against her—no, _his_ pillow.

"I doubt that Dean." She said, closing her eyes. He had warned her. And so he rolled over her. Her eyes flew open as he stopped, hovering above her.

"Ow! Okay I get it, just kidding you can have your side back. But you know I like the right side better…" An odd feeling crept into Dean as he continued to watch her rambling about why she should get to sleep on the right side of the bed. He wondered what it would be like to kiss her, and actually kiss her, not for the sake of their stupid triad bond thing. He wondered if she'd be surprised, and he wondered if she'd kiss him back because she'd want to, or because she felt obligated to. She was still rambling on, and he bit back a groan as he fell onto the bed beside her, rolling onto his back.

"Night, Hals," He cut across her ramble. Her speech came to an abrupt halt, and he could just picture the look of hurt that must have crossed her features. And so he twisted onto his side and reached out to her, pulling her closely against him.

After all, it was a blanket stealing and cuddling night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys-I'd like to thank FallenDownTheRabbitHole for favoriting thing fic, and emh2, tbtia10, jennerlenner13, andTake-Me-Away-Now for followign this story. **

**I don't own. **

**Please review. I'd like to know what you guys think of this story. **

* * *

Dean knew that today was going to be one of those bad days. It had gotten around to that time again, and with it being his turn, Sam had made himself scarce with the excuse of having a lead to follow up on in the library. As usual, Dean felt awkward as ever, felt as though he were forcing himself on to her. Hallie wouldn't even meet his eyes as she slid her sweater and boots and socks off, standing on the side of the bed before slipping off her t shirt and jeans, and diving under the covers. Feeling worse than he had in a long time, Dean did the same, joining her under the covers.

"We can wait a bit more, if you want." He told her quietly. But even as he said the words, his arms were wrapping themselves around her slight frame and pulling her closer to him.

"We shouldn't. The last time we pushed it didn't end so well." She reminded, her voice slightly muffled seeing as she had pressed her lips into his bicep. He thought he felt them quiver.

"I wish we didn't—I wish it didn't do this to you." He said lamely, unsure of how to express himself. Hallie twisted around in his arms to finally face him, and he continued uncertainly. "I don't—Sam and I don't think bad of you because of this—"

"Dean don't," she said, the anguish clear as day in her voice. "Let's just get this over with." She answered, and a pang of disappointment flashed through him. He was slightly disgusted with himself, given the circumstances, and he shook away the thoughts in his head.

Every time Dean was with her, he never got used to it. He felt as awkward as a tenth grade virgin every time, and he was never quite sure where to put his hands. Well, he knew _exactly_ where to put his hands, but he didn't know if he should take it that far or not. Part of him wanted nothing more than to please her in any way possible, to make this as good as it could be given the fact that the entire situation was so fucked up. But he already felt like he was taking advantage of her, and so he tried to get as straight to the point as possible.

Even so, Dean always began by kissing her. His kisses would always be tentative at first, gentle so that she could pull away at any time. Slowly she would warm up to him and become more and more responsive until he forgot the fact that they were both technically unwilling to be so intimate with each other. They'd reach the point where the bond took over, and it was harder to _not_ touch each other, harder to keep in the moans and groans of pleasure that threatened to escape.

When it was over it was even more awkward than before the act. Dean always felt like saying something, but he was never quite sure what. There never seemed to be something good to say that would wipe away her bad feelings, and Dean was certain that 'thanks for the life-saving sex' wouldn't exactly help. No, he never joked about their damn triad bond, especially not with her. He glanced over at her, seeing only her naked back. With her back to him and her hands clutching the cheap red sheets of the motel room bed to her chest, she looked impossibly small, and he could only imagine the dreadful emotions that were currently flitting through her face. Again he longed to say something, and when he heard a slight sniffle from her he knew that he couldn't just pretend that everything was okay.

"I know," he said instead, pulling her close to him and tucking her against his chest. He placed a kiss atop her head, resting his chin on the spot he had kissed. She didn't resist, only sank further into him, silently crying against him. "I know." He murmured again as he closed his eyes and wished he could take away the pain from her.

God he wished he could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Late, and yet here it is... shout out to my reviewer, jennerlenner13!**

* * *

Jealously. Dean was certain that was what he was currently feeling. Which was pretty fucked up in itself, but even so, that was what he was feeling. He was sitting in some small town diner, a burger and a slice of steaming apple pie in front of him, but he couldn't concentrate on it at all. Not when he knew that just a few blocks over his best friend and his little brother were getting it on.

He couldn't help but cringe at the thought of Sam's hands on her, and disgusted as he was, he couldn't help his thoughts from wandering into dangerous territory. Did she say his brothers name in that same way—somewhere between a gasp and a moan when he hit the right spot? _Did_ he hit the right spot? Dean flinched, enough to make the passing waitress glance over at him in concern. Suddenly not hungry, Dean slapped a few bills next to his half eaten food and stormed out of the diner, hoping to go anywhere that would take his mind off its current track.

It didn't work. His feeling of jealousy only grew when a new thought occurred to him: Did she prefer Sam to him? Dean couldn't even feel sick at this new idea, given the fact that he was so consumed with jealousy. Awkward as it had been for all of them, it had seemed to be the least awkward for Sam and Hallie. Dean had been quick to notice that. He'd been quick to notice that after Sam and Hallie… did their stuff, the ensuing awkwardness would be brief. But Hallie could barely stand to look at Dean after they 'bonded', much less stand in the same room with him.

_Maybe she's into Sam, and she feels like she's betraying him every time she's with you,_ the new thought was highly unwelcome, but it succeeded in worming its way to the forefront of its mind. He figured it was very plausible. She never seemed to have a problem with Sam. But with him, Hallie was just not the same. He couldn't even touch her without her having some sort of reaction or hastily moving away from him. He'd never taken it into account much, but the more he thought about it the more he realized it was true. And he'd certainly tried. He'd gotten some sort of attachment to her, literally, always feeling the need to touch her. To help her out of the Impala, to throw an arm around her slim shoulders. To sit so close next to her that their thighs and shoulders would touch. But she'd almost always flinch and pull away from him, and he tried not let the hurt he got from that affect him, but it did. Even more so because it didn't seem to be a problem she shared with Sam. Only him.

With a sigh, Dean realized that he was back at the door of their motel room. Movement in the window told him that it was safe to go inside so, and so he entered. He saw Sam give Hallie a squeeze on the shoulder, which she acknowledged with a small smile. As soon as her eyes fell on him he saw her face pale slightly, and the smile slip off her face.

"Dean, hey, I'm going out. I had an idea about how we might lure out the spirit, so I just have to go pick up a few things." Sam said, apparently not picking up on the sudden tension. He left the motel room, and Dean shifted in place, uncertain as to what he should say. There are many things he'd like to say, many things he'd like to ask. He knew he should say something to ease the tension, but instead he could only stare at her, trying to find the words that would express the conflict that raged inside of him. But he was John Winchester's son, and he wasn't very good with words, much less expressing his feelings.

"You wanna go grab a bite?" he asked instead, and Hallie shook her head slightly, a frown sliding onto her face.

"No, thanks. Actually, I just realized we might have missed something at the morgue. Mind taking me back?" she asked, still not meeting his eyes as she reached for her jacket. Dean bit back a snappish remark, now irritated, because apparently sex between Sam and Hallie resulted in case-cracking epiphanies.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." He said abruptly, and if Hallie noticed his change in demeanor she didn't mention it.

Then again, she never did.


End file.
